


Little Things #64

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [64]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Marking beautiful places with a kiss





	Little Things #64

"Smile," Mark instructs so you pull the sides of your mouth as much as you can. The camera flashes but Mark's smile is brighter as he looks at the picture he took.

"Let's also take a picture together," you tell him. It's not everyday you get to travel. You want it to be memorable.

Good thing you brought a selfie stick so you can take a picture together without bothering another person. Mark holds the camera up and makes sure the view can be seen from behind you. When he's about to take a picture, you jump a little to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, look, you made the picture blurry!" he teases after seeing that the photo became blurry due to your unprecedented action.

"Sorry! Let's just take one again."

"Hm. How about we take a video too?" Mark asks as he sets up the mode to video.

Before you can agree, he holds the camera away from the two of you again, until he's sure everything will be captured. You wave at the camera, as it is on video, but Mark suddenly holds your face with one hand and kisses your lips.

Of course, you didn't deny him, and you're all smiles when he pulls away.

"Now we really won't forget this place, don't you think?" he says before pulling the phone back to end the video.

Definitely. Cause every kiss with Mark is etched at the back of your mind.

 


End file.
